Alchemy
History The earliest known records of the study of Alchemy came from Arcane, the sorcerer guild. A very intelligent and curious sorcerer and magical scholar, Pent Quarton, wrote many documents of his experimentations. He discovered that everything is made of energy, and that energy exists in three different forms: crude, crystal, and pure. After centuries of research by scholars, alchemists, and sorcerers alike, a table of elements was put together as a collaboration of many brilliant minds. The development of Alchemy as a study lead to the development of the first Alchemists' Guild, Entity. What is Alchemy Alchemy is the study of the elements of energy. The magic that one produces is actually the release of energy from one's energy channels within the body. Alchemy Synthesis: The study of synthesis of materials and magic from energy elements, or creating new materials with elements. *'Enchanting': Imbuing weaponry, jewelry, armor, and other objects with energy for improvement Inner Alchemy: The study of the energy within one's body with a focus on energy channels. *'Medical Alchemy': The practice of utilizing energy to heal one's body. Experimental Alchemy: Types of alchemy that may be controversial, or breaching unknown territory. *'Discovery': The study of colliding and combining different elements to discover new combinations. *'Diviniation': The practice of alchemy to predict the future. *'Sigilism': The practice of using ancient symbols as a means to channel energy. Sorcerer's Alchemy: The focus of physical channeling of different types of energy in order to produce magic. It is the most common alchemy practice. Elements An element has a specific amount of energy, and a single element has a single atom. The atom has a center of concentrated negative energy, or an energy source of N-units. N-units contain negative energy that is the opposite of an S-unit that is saturated with energy. N-units pull S-units toward them to try to fill the negative space. Surrounding the energy core are energy levels composed of rapidly moving saturated energy units, or S-units. S-units exist around the energy core in energy orbitals known as energy levels. There are seven known energy levels, denoted by the Greek alphabet: alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epilson, zeta, and omega. Each energy level is composed of a total of 7 S-units. (As a side note, in the study of alchemy, the number seven seems to appear quite often. There have been many studies by alchemists on why that is, but it still remains a mystery today.) The Table of Elements BY COLUMN: The first column (I) contains the base elements, or the most “basic” of each energy level. Typically these elements are used as base elements in synthesis experiments, or as buffers in experimental alchemy. The second column (II) are known as the basic elements, which represent a common and typical element of the energy level, and is usually the most similar to the base element of that level. Column VI are known as the destructive elements that are the most reactive and violent in the table. The final column (VII) are known as the spectral elements. These elements are very stable and rare to find environmentally. BY ROW: 1. Alpha '''-- These are the most basic elements on the table that are the most commonly known. They represent the common energy types of humans, like fire, water, earth, and wind. 2. '''Beta-- 3. Gamma -- Gamma elements are typical metals. 4. 'Delta '-- Delta elements contain rarer metals and materials. 5. 'Epilson '-- The epilson elements are darker in nature and represent more abstract ideas. 6. 'Zeta '-- Unlike all the other elements, elements in the zeta category represent physical shapes that visible energy can take. These elements are the hardest for alchemists to understand because 7. 'Omega '-- Omega elements were only recently discovered. Alchemy Synthesis Some common combinations: *Lightning = Vitus + Sanctus *Necromancy = Vitus + Mors *Dreams = Illusius + Somnus *Blue Fire = Aqua + Firus *Breach of space and time = Reactum + Tempus + Tardus + Celeri *Stun = Boltan + Tardus *Petrification = Lapis + Chaine *Chains of restraint = Chaine + Corruptus *Sound = Vitus + Unda